BFF Status
by Creative Dummy
Summary: Every relationship had a defining moment and Nicky definitely considered this one of theirs. "BFF status" at its finest. Nickelly :Companion piece to Life, Love and Denim:


**Title: BFF Status**

**Disclaimer: **We (Love's Crash Test Dummy & Creatively Licensed B) own nothing at all. _At all._

**Spoiler: **Up to chapter 16 of _Life, Love and Denim _(the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants MIOBI-style story). If you haven't read it, you might want to check that out for this to make sense.

**Note: **So it's Sunday and we didn't feel right not posting something. Here's some Pants backstory/extra insight on the Nicky and Kelly friendship. It totally adds another dimension to the story and provides another perspective. Hope you like it!

* * *

…

**BFF Status**

…

His heart tells him to chase her, but his head remains firm in his decision to stay put.

Nicky listens to Kaylie's frantic scurry as she makes her way down the staircase of the old house. His large hand coils around the brass doorknob, but every other part of him remains perfectly still. He hears Hector asking Kaylie what's wrong and she gives him an answer that's half explanation and half sob. Just the sound makes his entire body tense and his chest heave, trying to breathe but failing to. It leaves him feeling heavy, weighed down with guilt.

The front door slams shut and she's gone. She walked (more like ran) away and he didn't do a thing to try to stop her. Kaylie may have disappeared, but that tight, paralyzing feeling remains. There's silence in the Morales house and if you knew anything about the lively family you'd know how unusual that is.

His eyes shift downward and Nicky looks at the letter in his hand. He really did write and rewrite it at least a dozen times. He's known Kelly Parker for way too long. He could predict her reaction to every word he committed to paper. He knows that she's quick to judge and once she makes up her mind about something it's a done deal. He knows precision and caution are necessary to somewhat succeed, but also a heavy dose of honesty is required.

Proof of the care he took to write a single letter is in the garbage bin near his desk. The plastic container is filled to the brim with crumpled pieces of paper, all failed attempts at being straight with her, but also careful not to completely undo the tightly wound machine that is Kelly Parker. Bringing the letter over to his dresser, Nicky stretches it and uses the edge of the dresser to iron out the creases.

He said it himself that he isn't going to send the letter, but Nicky can't bring himself to toss it out either. To throw out something he worked so hard at is just plain stupid. Nicky tries to ignore the fact that he just did exactly that with Kaylie. Trying to distract himself, Nicky neatly folds the piece of paper and slides it into the envelope by the picture frames. His eyes then move to the encased photographs and a wave of nostalgia threatens to consume him whole.

Nicky Russo has been friends with Kelly Parker ever since he moved to Colorado from New York. Their fathers, two esteem medical practitioners, had met in med school and maintained a close friendship even when they lived on opposite ends of the country. Naturally, upon moving to the Mountain States, the two old friends reconnected and eventually went into business together. So basically, Nicky can blame his friendship with Kelly Parker on his father.

They are polar opposites. He's shy and introverted. She's loud and ambitious. He thinks she's annoying and dramatic. She thinks he had been a girl in a past life. Despite their obvious differences, they somehow clicked. Maybe it was because she didn't have friends and he was the new kid and didn't know anyone but her. Whatever it may be, they met through their dads and became virtually inseparable.

Is Kaylie Cruz worth throwing away a friendship that practically shaped the person he is today?

Nicky convinces himself that he doesn't think so.

"I take it things did not go well…"

Nicky looks up and sees Hector in the doorway, leaning there and looking at him with such disappointment. Nicky is instantly annoyed. As if he doesn't get enough of that from his dad and currently half the neighborhood who took the Cruz's side without even asking for his side of the story. As unnerving as it is, Nicky just dodges all of them and their accusing stares. He does so effortlessly. After all, he had tons of practice in high school.

Nicky can't seem to meet the stare of the tall Spaniard with his damn perfect tan. Nicky knows he shouldn't feel responsible or guilty for all the neighborhood drama, but he is completely at fault for what just happened with Kaylie ten seconds ago. Still unable to look Hector in the eyes, Nicky rests his palms on the edge of the dresser, letting his head hang low.

"No, Hector, that didn't go well _at all_." Nicky laughs sullenly.

"What happened?" Hector asks. He walks right into Nicky's room without shame and plops down on his bed. In turn Nicky goes over and sits in the rocking chair near his bed, leaning back far and trying to relax. He grips the wooden arms and gives his old friend a faint smile despite his gently narrowed eyes.

"Like you weren't listening the entire time," Nicky says.

"Guilty." Hector laughs. "I thought you would be happy to see her."

Nicky shakes his head. "Things are a little more complicated than that, don't you think?"

"I am expert on complicated, don't _you_ think?" he replies. Whether he's conscious of it or not, Hector places his hand over his heart to emphasize his sincerity. "Nicky, you like her. She likes you. That is simple."

"And Parks?"

"She is not here," Hector says like it's that simple.

Nicky laughs bitterly, swiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. The truth is that it isn't simple. It never is especially when concerning matters of the heart and Kelly Parker.

"Out of sight? Out of mind?" Nicky says weakly. "Man, the girls are going to eat you alive in Denver." Failing to relax and growing antsy instead, Nicky stands from the wooden rocking chair and peers out the dirty window. "Kelly Parker is my best friend, Hector. She's all I have back in the States and she _hates_ Kaylie. Shit. I never meant for things to happen like this. I don't know what I meant to happen. Everything just…did."

"You fell for Kaylie," Hector says. "Nothing to beat yourself up about."

He sounds so sure of himself. How can that be when Nicky has no idea how he even feels? Nicky absolutely hates how Hector can talk in such short and certain sentences like that. It's the envy of lesser men.

"Yeah, I guess," Nicky says shyly. "And look what it did. She tore my life apart."

"You cannot blame Kaylie for that," Hector says.

"I'm not blaming her," Nicky says, "but that doesn't make it any less true."

Nicky moves forward and Hector scoots over to the foot of the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Nicky lies down with his back against the soft wool blanket that his grandmother made by hand. He stares at the cracks in the ceiling, hoping the stark white color would somehow clear his head. No such luck.

"Si." Sighing heavily, Hector too lies down and stares straight up. The two remain there like they would when they were children after being scolded for getting into that childlike mischief they were once infamous for. "For what it is worth, I think Abuelo and Abuela Cruz do believe Kaylie even if they will not say it."

"I like to think so too," Nicky agrees. "But it isn't about wrong and right anymore. It's about pride. They're Elders. Old school Spaniards. Even if they don't fully understand something or know all the facts, they won't publicly admit it and they carry on anyways. It's all about saving face and losing face. Equality is more widespread than it was fifty years ago, sure, but the need to retain honor and dignity, that isn't ever going to change."

"Si." Hector nods.

"And we can't blame Christian either," Nicky continues, "He may be a liar and a douche, but he has his reasons. Looking an Elder in the face and lying especially when it comes to his granddaughter, that shit has consequences. Abuelo Cruz is going to be furious. Christian would be blacklisted and probably have to go out of the city for work. Me, on the other hand, I'm leaving at the end of the summer. Call me scapegoat Forastero."

"It is not right," Hector says, "but true too."

"Whatever," Nicky says. "It probably wouldn't have worked with Kaylie anyways. Like I said, things change when you leave the country, but once you go home everything goes back to the way it was. Even if that doesn't happen right away, you're desperate for it to. Trust me. It happens to me after every summer."

"I understand," Hector says. Though, Nicky doesn't think he has a clue. "It's a shame you wouldn't even fight for her. That's all she wanted."

"She also wanted me to open up to her and look how that turned out." Nicky scoffs.

"It doesn't have to end when summer ends, you know," Hector says.

"Yes. It does. See, Hec, you don't understand," Nicky says. "Look, just so we're clear, it isn't like I'm choosing Kelly over Kaylie. It isn't like that. Sure, right now, I want to be with Kaylie…but I can't be selfish. I have to think about everyone who will be affected by this. My family will probably try to disown me. Her family will probably kill me. And Parks…this would _crush_ her and I can't not choose her. You don't go your entire life being with someone and then just…drop them because some girl—"

"But Kaylie is more than _some girl_ and you know that, Nicky," Hector corrects.

Nicky hangs his head. "Yeah, I know."

Hector shakes his head. "You think too much, Russo. Tell me. What do you _feel_?"

"Feel?" Nicky repeats.

"Yeah, man, in here. Your heart, Nicky," Hector says. He pounds a closed fist against Nicky's chest and all Nicky can think about is how far off Hector is from locating the actual organ.

"I don't know," Nicky replies. "Honestly, I don't."

"It is okay," Hector says. "Some men spend their entire lives trying to figure that out. There's still time. The summer isn't over and, like I said, Denver is close to Boulder, no?"

"Yeah, it isn't that far of a drive. Not like it matters. I totally blew it with Kaylie. I wouldn't be surprised if she never talks to me again," Nicky says. "She called me the biggest mistake of her life. Apparently she shares the same sentiments as my dad."

"He did not mean that."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did, but forget it. He was just being honest," Nicky retorts. He exhales heavily and tries to quickly inhale after, but doesn't make breathing any easier. "Hey. Remember when we were kids, like nine or ten? We were hanging out downstairs, watching TV and you saw that picture of Elisa for the first time?"

Hector chuckles. "Yes. I remember."

"You asked me who that girl was and I told you she was my cousin. Then, with the most idiot, love struck grin on your face, you told me you were going to marry her," Nicky reminisces. "And then two months later you followed her around like a puppy and now you're practically an old married couple. My question, how did you know even back then?"

"No idea."

"Helpful," Nicky says dryly.

"Since we're being honest, I did not know and I still do not," Hector confesses. "Love is not an easy thing, Nicky. I do not think it is something you _know_, but something you _feel_. Trust your instincts and do not over-think it."

Turning over onto his side and facing away from Hector, Nicky shuts his eyes and hugs a nearby pillow close to his chest. Asking him not to overanalyze is like asking a police officer not to chase after criminals. It's so much easier said than done.

…

_August 2009_

High school wasn't meant to be a battlefield, but in Boulder it was exactly that.

Nicky Russo wasn't a guy concerned with popularity. He never was and never would be. Making friends wasn't something that came easy to him and that was something he learned to live with a long time ago. People either found him cocky and condescending or introverted and indifferent. Back in New York, he had a handful of good friends (Faith Giancana being at the top of that short list) and in Colorado he had Kelly Parker.

Right off the bat, Nicky knew it was a stupid idea for Kelly to enroll at his high school. He was always that guy who sat in the back of the class, ate alone outside at lunch and just blended into the crowd. He went in, sat class, got his work done and was out of there. Having Kelly around would ruin his routine, but it also meant having someone to sit through classes, eat lunch and make fun of the so-called "popular crowd" with. Plus, Nicky knew that even as her best friend there was nothing he could do to try and stop her.

He also knew how her mind worked. While no one took ridicule well, Kelly Parker took it to the extreme. He knew Kelly would have some elaborate borderline-psychotic revenge plan when it came to the girls from the Rock. Nicky also knew he would inevitably be dragged into it. She would give him that expectant look and he'd crack. If he didn't, if he refused, she'd only nag him till he helped her. It's another one of their routines.

However, neither could ever anticipate the manipulative power of Lauren Tanner and the people who lined up behind her. Nicky and Kelly were outnumbered. It became more of a game of day-to-day survival.

Nicky stood at his locker, pushing his black, square-frame reading glasses up the slope of his nose. He squared his shoulders as he rifled through the thick textbooks that lined the top shelf. His fingers danced along the spines as he tried to decide which ones he'd need for his next set of classes. There's loud, obnoxious laughter to his right and Nicky couldn't help, but be annoyed.

How he got stuck with the locker two away from Lauren Tanner's was beyond him. Damn random assignment. As he shoved his Physics book into his backpack that hung off his shoulder, Nicky glanced around the metal door of his locker and over at a group of the most popular girls in school (or at least, that's what they consider themselves to be, anyways).

Lauren Tanner kept her locker door wide open, exposing the inside. All the books are neatly stacked and everything had a designated space. The rumor around school was that she had paid someone to organize her locker for her or that she batted her eyes, giggled a bit and one of the dorky, impressionable freshmen boys jumped at the opportunity to please her. Nicky made Kelly promise to shoot him in the head if he every turned into one of those guys. Kelly assured him she already knew where her dad kept his handgun.

Their self-proclaimed leader, Lauren Tanner, chattered incessantly, smiled widely and exaggerated the motion of her hands. Standing with her were Kaylie Cruz and Emily Kmetko. The three were rarely seen apart unless they didn't have a class together. Kaylie and Emily didn't look particularly interested in what Lauren was saying, but they nodded and mumbled perfectly timed 'oh' and 'what?' from time to time. Nicky didn't understand why anyone would want to be friends with Lauren Tanner. Then again, the same thing could be said for Kelly Parker.

Out of nowhere, Nicky felt someone bump into his shoulder. His guard went up almost instantly and from behind his Clark Kent glasses, he glared at the boy with short blonde hair, proudly wearing a letterman jacket. Shane Oman. Future gas station attendant. Present high school jerk. He didn't even notice Nicky's glare, he didn't notice Nicky at all, and went over to Lauren.

"So what's on the agenda for today's daily dose of Tanner's Torture on Parker?" Shane asked.

"I haven't decided," Lauren said, tapping her chin with jewel-incrusted nails. She looked so excited at the notion of torture that it's almost inhuman. Nicky wondered how she slept at the night and assumed she did so without an ounce of guilt.

"I thought we're done for the day," Emily interjected. Nicky's ears perked at the sudden disagreement. Could it be? Is someone really standing up to Lauren Tanner? "Come on, guys, isn't it a little cruel to keep doing this? We got a good laugh out of planting the condoms in her bag at Nationals, but don't you think we're taking it a little too far?"

Nicky smiled a little. At least one of them seemed to have a heart.

"Aww, Em, sometimes you're too sweet for your own good," Lauren said offhandedly.

"Maybe she has a point, Lo," Kaylie Cruz said. "I mean, sure, she walks around campus like she's still head bitch in charge even though she doesn't even have any friends, but we've already egged her car, 'accidentally' spilt things on her and her books at lunch—"

"Three times," Emily added, holding up three fingers.

"Three times," Kaylie repeated. "We set her phone off during class, landing her in detention for the next week and made sure everyone in this school knows that becoming friends with Kelly Parker is social suicide."

Good thing Nicky already considered himself socially undead.

"Interesting," Shane said. "So you haven't heard…"

"Yeah, she hasn't," Lauren assured him with a quick glance in his direction.

The two fair-haired teens stared down Kaylie and the girl in pink squirmed uncomfortably.

"Heard what?" Kaylie asked.

"No. It's nothing. Just a little rumor that's going around school," Lauren said. She knew just how to phrase it and the exact words to say. Almost like she was fishing. She set out the bait and just waited for Kaylie to bite. "If you want to draft a truce and wave a white flag with Kelly Parker then, fine, we'll do that. Whatever you guys want. After all, you are the ones with actual consciences."

"Wait, what rumor are you talking about?" Kaylie asked curiously.

And apparently Kaylie Cruz took the bait hook, line and sinker.

"Don't ask where I heard it from, but there's been talk that Kelly has been seen talking to Carter. Apparently the Denver Tramp has her eye on your boy, Kay," Lauren said.

Her brows furrowed and she looked sympathetic right on key. In return, Kaylie looked horrified. Nicky rolled his eyes. Apparently, dating Kaylie Cruz meant not being able to talk to other members of the opposite sex. Nice to see her relationship was based on trust.

"It's true," Shane said, backing up Lauren like he's expected to. "She was sitting on the bleachers all basketball practice after school yesterday. She started chatting up Carter during one of the breaks and even waited around to talk to him once we got out of the locker room. I'm sure he was just making small talk to be nice, but it kinda looked like flirting to me."

_Bullshit_. Nicky called it in his head. He was with Kelly after school yesterday. She was with him after school every day. Plus, Kelly would never even give Carter Anderson a second look. Kelly was the one who refers to him as "The Chia-pet".

"But we can stop if that's what you really want, Kay," Lauren said gently. "I, for one, think it would be a mistake to let up and give Kelly Parker the opportunity to think she has a chance at an actual existence at _our _school. There's only so much one person can take and the more we dish out…"

"The faster we'll run her out of here," Kaylie finished for her.

"Exactly. I'm glad you see it my way." Lauren smiled, standing just a little taller than before. "But whatever. I'm all for democracy. We should take a vote. Majority wins. All in favor of continuing Tanner's Torture on Parker raise your hand."

Lauren and Shane raised their hands mighty high, wearing encouraging smiles.

Kaylie gave Emily an apologetic look, but then she slowly lifted her hand too.

Nicky shook his head. Disappointed.

Sighing, Emily looked guiltily at the ceiling. "So I guess majority wins, huh?"

"That it does." Lauren grinned.

"Alright," Kaylie said. "So what next?"

"Shane, we're going to need some paint…"

Having heard enough of what might be the most ridiculous conversation ever, Nicky didn't even make sure that he had everything he needed for class before he slammed his locker door shut. It was so loud that the group in front of Lauren Tanner's locker actually looked over at him. Surprised that he caught their attention, Nicky stared back, but only for a moment before he turned and walked away.

"Was he listening to us this whole time? What a creep," Lauren said.

"Yeah," Kaylie agreed. "No kidding."

Nicky didn't take much offense from what he heard. After all, even when it's embedded in his memory forever, an hour later and the so-called cool crowd wouldn't even remember and just they'll go on with their frivolous lives. Nicky knew this to be true and that's exactly what happened.

Nicky Russo was a high school ghost, walking away, already forgotten.

…

_GO BACK TO DENVER, BITCH._

Nicky was aware that some graffiti could be seen as art, but this was straight-up vandalism.

He was glad Kelly had homework to finish and went to class early. He was fairly sure she didn't see it yet. If she had she'd be loudly interrogating the small crowd of spectators that had formed around her locker. Nicky walked right over and with his best glare, he told them all to keep walking.

After a good laugh at his expense, they scattered. Nicky ran his fingertips across the cold metal where the black paint stained the surface. He rubbed and scratched, but the letters refuse to fade. The bell rang and the halls started to empty, but Nicky remained standing there and just staring.

Lately, Kelly's bitching seemed half-hearted and she buried herself in her studies (a definite red flag). Not having gymnastics in her life left such a void in her and every day Nicky tried to fill it though he feared he wouldn't be enough. It didn't help any that the former Rock gymnasts refused to leave well enough alone. They bullied her, making that void even bigger and deeper. Nicky would do anything to save her from this hell.

Instead of walking off to English 10 Honors like he should, Nicky went straight to the nearest janitor's closet. He grabbed a spray bottle of cleaner and a rag right off a metal shelf and went right back to Kelly's locker. He dropped his backpack onto the ground and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows before he started to clean. He alternated between spraying and scrubbing, spraying and scrubbing.

The words started to fade, but refused completely disappear. Nicky scrubbed so hard that he starts to chip away the paint of the locker. He cursed, realizing he might be making more of a mess than fixing it. Things only got worse when Mr. Harmon, his Geometry teacher, walked by and questioned why he wasn't in class. Nicky ignored him at first, but that just pissed the math teacher off even more.

"Nicky," the man said sternly. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get this clean," he replied distractedly. Nicky started scouring furiously and beads of sweat even start to form on his forehead. "I need to scrub this off before Kelly sees it."

"I think that's the best it's going to get." Mr. Harmon laid his hand on Nicky's shoulder, trying to pull him away from the locker door.

Nicky shook him away and wiped his arm across his sweaty forehead. "That isn't acceptable."

"Nicky…"

"Just give me detention. Whatever," Nicky said. "_She's_ worth it."

Every relationship had a defining moment and Nicky definitely considered this one of theirs.

Hearing what he had and seeing Nicky's unwavering determination, Mr. Harmon let him continue for a while longer before going to get the principal. Nicky knew they'd call his dad at work, but he knew his dad wouldn't get upset after he heard it was for Kelly.

When principal Matsui got there, he demanded to know who did that to the locker and Nicky didn't even try to explain. He knew who – Lauren Tanner and her followers – but he didn't have proof. Therefore, it didn't matter. Principal Tate and Mr. Harmon commended his devotion to spare his friend's feelings, but the fact remained that Nicky skipped class and that couldn't go by unpunished. He got slapped with a week of detention, but they did assure him that the locker would have a fresh coat of paint by tomorrow morning.

As instructed, Nicky eventually returned the spray bottle and rag back to where he found them and went to class. He sat there for maybe ten minutes before the final bell of the day rang. Despite his note from Matsui, Nicky got held back by his teacher to talk about why he wasn't in class. One mind-numbing lecture later and he raced out the door and back to Kelly's locker.

Nicky came to a screeching halt when he got to that end of the school and saw Kelly standing in front of it. The paint was noticeably faded, but the words remain, shadows of what they once were yet still readable. As Nicky slowly walked closer, he couldn't help, but feel like he failed her.

"The good news is that Principal Matsui personally promised to have it painted over by the time we get here tomorrow morning," Nicky said, walking up beside her. "The bad news is that I ended up with detention instead of the people who did this."

Kelly looked over at Nicky, but she didn't say anything at first. Her eyebrows went up, asking a silent question. Nicky just moved to face her and leaned back against the locker beside hers. He shoved his hands into his pockets, slouching just a bit. He treated it like he didn't just go through all of that just for her.

Clearing her throat, Kelly finally said, "You know I like my bad news first. Then the good."

"Yeah, well, there's no harm in mixing it up from time to time."

"I'm sure that's what it was," Kelly said flatly. She took a step closer and her dainty fingers ran over the letters, feeling the smoothness, inhaling the scent of pine and paint. "So it was Lauren Tanner and her flying monkeys, right?"

"Who else would be so cruel?"

"Well, that one was a no-brainer." Kelly ripped her eyes away from the face of her locker and looked over at her childhood friend. "And you tried to scrub it off?"

Her voice is a mix of uncertainty, confusion and maybe a bit of hope and appreciation.

"No big deal," Nicky said offhandedly.

They weren't the type of friends that did things for each other out of the kindness of their hearts. And even if they did, they managed to mask pure intentions with a selfish excuse. Even after all the years of knowing each other, they still had problems with being honest. It's something they've come to expect from one another. They're both broken, putting together the pieces of their fractured souls and trying to make something, anything whole.

"Well, Nick, judging by this lovely little text someone sent me, comparing the original to now, I'd say it's a big deal." Kelly showed him the screen of her phone and he looked between the original and his handy work. Nicky couldn't help, but admire how much of it he actually successfully cleared off.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Nicky said, already anticipating her inability to say 'thank you.' "Let me guess. You know a guy who knows a guy who can trace the number that send the text and that'll lead us to who did it, we show Matsui evidence and the people responsible get what they deserve. Justice served."

"No." Kelly pressed her back against the wall of lockers and looked up at the crumbling ceiling. "For one, just because someone sent me a picture of it doesn't mean they did it. Two, I…I'm so tired of everything. I'm out of my mind tired, but I can't drop out and give them the satisfaction. Still, I—I'd rather be invisible than stand is this kind of spotlight."

And he knew how much Kelly loved her damn spotlight. Hearing her talk like this makes Nicky so upset he couldn't protect her from the cruel world of high school.

The average human spoke roughly 4,500 words a day. Kelly spoke twice that amount in a given day and Nicky probably fell far below that average. Instead of trying to comfort her with words, Nicky gently took her much smaller hand in his and held on tight. At the sudden contact, Kelly looked over at him and the combination of frustration and hopelessness he read in her expression nearly killed him.

Nicky pulled her close and hugged her. Instead of fighting him off and threatening his life if he didn't let her go, Kelly fully embraced him, resting her forehead against his chest with her arms tightly wound around him. She mumbled against his skin and Nicky suspected it was something along the lines of '_I don't deserve you_'. In response, Nicky pressed a firm, lingering kiss to the top of her head.

"C'mon, bestie," he whispered just for her. "Let's go home."

"Nicholas Russo," Kelly said weakly. Grinning, she pulled back enough to still be in his arms, but allow her a look at his face. Nicky almost flinched when Kelly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose for him. "Did you just call me _bestie_?"

If Nicky can be considered a Webster dictionary then Kelly was an Urban Dictionary. With all the time they spend together, it was inevitable that their vocabularies intermingled.

"That's what we are, aren't we, Parks? Besties."

"Yeah." Despite herself, Kelly giggles, something so angelic it almost sounded wrong coming from a girl with such a shady past. Regardless, there wasn't a sound in the world Nicky would rather hear. Starting down the hall, Kelly pulled on his hand, their fingers entwined. "Yeah, Nick, that's exactly what we are."

…

It was a fact of life that Nicky Russo had bad eyesight.

His father wore these ugly wire frame-reading glasses with lenses as thick as a windshield. In all the old photographs of his mom, she'd been wearing these plastic-rimmed glasses that made her look like Tina Fey. With that genetic combination, it was no surprise that, during a routine eyesight test, Nicky got a prescription for glasses. He's worn them since the third grade and without them, he's practically blind.

He wore his glasses every day until a fateful fishing trip had left him without them. His mother's brother came to visit for a weekend and took him out to Evergreen Lake for boating and fishing. While reeling in a particularly resistant fish, Nicky's uncle bumped into him, causing Nicky to stumble and his glasses to fall overboard. Panicked, Nicky dove in right after, but didn't catch them in time. Not only did he lose his glasses, but also he scared away all the fish.

His uncle, an experienced fisherman, told him that his glasses made him look silly anyways and that they would only get in the way especially while working in Spain where the water can be rough at times. With more prompting from his uncle, Nicky made an appointment and inquired about contacts. He fucking hated putting them in at first, but it's also nice to not have to constantly reposition his glasses when they slipped.

"You look weird without your glasses."

Nicky didn't expect anything less than that from Kelly Parker.

Sitting at a local diner, Nicky's eyes scanned over the plastic menu, trying to decide what to eat. Peering over his menu, Nicky saw Kelly staring at him with her squinty eyes and lips set in a firm line. She'd been doing that ever since he started wearing contacts. Even more unsettling, it wasn't only Kelly. Everyone started looking at him and noticing him more at school. Nicky didn't quite understand how wearing glasses or not wearing glasses could make such a big difference. Then again, all the accusing looks could also be blamed on the fact that he punched Shane Oman in the face.

"Weird?" Nicky asked. "What do you mean weird?"

"Yeah," she said. Continuing to look at him as if he were some strange Nick clone sent to confuse and infiltrate her life, Kelly went on, "Every time I look at you it's like something's missing. Like how Voldemore doesn't have a nose."

Nicky frowned. Not exactly the explanation he was hoping for.

"You just compared me to the Dark Lord," he pointed out. "Thanks, Parks."

Kelly smiled. "Nick, you're the one who asked! You brought it upon yourself."

Just then, the waitress came to take their orders. With the diner being fifties-themed, the young woman wore a silky pink and white button fronted dress and a matching hat atop her head. She also wore a pink neck scarf and a white apron around her waist. All she was missing was the roller skates, but instead she wore a pair of ugly, nurse shoes.

The waitress gave Nicky a wide smile, giggling as she made small talk though he barely even noticed and kept his eyes on the menu. She stood with her body angled towards Nicky, pen and notepad in hand, eager to take his order. Sitting across from him, observing this and looking extra irritated, Kelly just rolled her eyes. Nicky could be beyond oblivious sometimes.

He finally ordered and the waitress gave Kelly a quick, unenthused, unimpressed glance. Kelly in turn handed in the menu and demanded a bottle of water and if the seal on the bottle was broken then she'd call for the manager and a health inspected. All of this said with a sweet smile, of course. After giving Nicky one last smile, the waitress assured them their order would come in as quick as possible and walked away.

Kelly scowled and it was loud enough to draw Nicky's attention away from his phone.

"What now, Parks?"

"That girl wants to fuck you."

As accustom as he was to hearing Kelly be as blunt and sometimes crass as humanly possible, he hadn't been expecting that. Nicky almost choked on his water, erupting a fit of coughs. Kelly just smiled from her seat across from him and leaned back against the long booth seat. She learned to appreciate the little things like that, seeing how blind Nick is even after getting contacts.

"Parks, drop it," Nicky said after another cough. "So, um, I, uh, I noticed that you're still depriving yourself of real food. Being a retired gymnast and still saying no to fries? How can you continue to deny yourself of the artery-clogging goodness?"

It was a quick, random change of topic and Nicky inwardly sighed when Kelly went with it.

"It's more than that," Kelly said. She took the paper napkin into her hands, twisting it round and round to keep her hands busy. "So I've been meaning to tell you that there's this specialist that my dad is trying to get to see me for a last second opinion. If there's anything at all that I can do to get back into gymnastics then you can bet that I'm taking it. I have a really good feeling about this one, Nick."

Nicky honestly worried about her fixation on gymnastics. No way in hell it can be healthy for someone to be so obsessed with a sport that can ultimately kill her. Then again, Nicky left gymnastics for something else. Kelly was pulled away from it. She didn't have a choice in the matter. Nicky gave up trying to convince Kelly that there's more to life than the Olympics. That didn't work and so now all he had left was supporting her and hoping for the best.

"Awesome," Nicky said. "How optimistic of you."

"Well, someone has to balance out your negative energy." Giving him a smile he knew she reserved especially for him, Kelly threw her twisted napkin at him and Nicky caught it before it could even hit him.

Giving her a mischievous look, Nicky twirled the twisted napkin between his fingers and Kelly gave him a look that told him he better not throw that at her. Nicky's lips curled into that smile that can be charming when he wanted it to be. He started tearing up the napkin into itty-bitty pieces and just held all the pieces in one hand. Kelly anticipated the attack, leaning back on her side of the booth.

Kelly's phone suddenly rang and she ignored it, eyeing Nicky suspiciously. The last thing she needed was to give him the opportunity to ambush her.

"It could be your dad," Nicky said.

"I can call him back later," Kelly said.

"But it could be important," Nicky said. "What if he has news on the doctor guy?"

"What if he doesn't?" she countered.

Nicky chuckled, looking at her shifty stare. "God, you're paranoid."

"Only because you make me."

"Do you have to blame everything on me?"

"Yes."

Kelly's phone buzzed a second time and he can see it in her eyes. She desperately wanted to check it. Scowling, Kelly grabbed her BlackBerry from off the corner of the table and pressed a button, accessing her text messages. There are two unread messages in her inbox and they're both from Nicky.

The first one said: _Love you_

And the second: _sucker!_

Nicky leaned over the table and made it rain little pieces of paper right over Kelly's head. She scowled and shoved him so hard that he fell back into his seat, laughing the entire time. With a glare, Kelly bitched him out, fishing pieces of paper out of her dark hair. Nicky didn't get a word in the entire time. As she went on to list reasons why he's an asshole, Nicky just smiled from across the table, knowing it further pissed her off.

As an act of retaliation, Kelly dipped her fingers into her untouched glass of tap water and threw the ice cubes at Nicky. He just laughed and commented on how un-ladylike that was. Kelly looked ready to strangle him. Eventually the waitress came back with Nicky's basket of food and Kelly quieted down, but looked even more upset.

"The bitch forgot my bottled water! How hard is that? Can you imagine if I ordered any actual food?" Kelly shouted once the waitress walked away, promising to bring Nicky ketchup.

"Parks, you know it isn't nice to call random strangers bitches," Nicky pointed out. He scooped his cheeseburger up into his hands and took a bite.

"Well, I don't appreciate her gaze-raping you in front of me and forgetting the only thing I ordered. That clearly has bitch written all over it, Nick," Kelly complained. She huffed irritably and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you think she's hot?"

"Random," Nicky murmured.

"Just answer the question, tard," Kelly said. "Yes or no?"

"Why?"

"Because if you do like her then you have a pretty high success rate," Kelly explains. "You'd be slumming, for sure, but, hey, you could do worse. If not then I'm going to make her go away because frankly, her stalking the table is irritating me. So do you want to score her number or you could care less if you don't see her ever again?"

Nicky looked over at the waitress and it scared him to find that she was already staring back.

"Yeah," Nicky said nervously, "leaning towards option two."

"Good answer."

Kelly shook out her dark hair one last time before she pulled out a Sharpie from her purse. Tapping the tip of the permanent marker against the surface of the table, Kelly discretely watched the waitress across the diner. When she saw the waitress finally walking over with Nicky's ketchup, Kelly excitedly uncapped the permanent marker. They both knew it was showtime.

One minute Kelly bitched him out for throwing paper at her and the next she looked at him with such adoration. How she turned it on and off so quickly was completely beyond Nicky. Kelly smiled at him, girly and affectionate. She gently grabbed his fingers and pressed the tip of the Sharpie to the back of his hand. She wrote four simple letters that spell out a crystal clear message.

_MINE._

Kelly giggled and moved her fingers through his and gazed into his dark eyes. Something about this entire thing made Nicky's mouth turn up in a smile. When the waitress stopped in front of them, Kelly slowly pulled away, feigning surprised. The waitress clearly saw them holding hands and when she placed the bottle of Ketchup in front of Nicky, she saw the message meant just for her. She looked at Nicky and finally to Kelly who only smiled sweetly in return.

"Hey, you forgot my bottled water."

Nicky saw the _bitch_ on Kelly's lips and he was surprised to see her hold back.

"I'm sorry. I'll bring it out right—"

"Don't bother. I don't want it anymore," Kelly said. "Just make sure to take it off the bill."

The waitress nodded. "Of course."

She got the message loud and clear. The waitress walked away and didn't even bother to look back.

"See," Kelly said, so proud of herself. "I'm not always blunt and forward. I can play passive-aggressive too."

"I saw," Nicky said as he continued to eat. While Kelly fiddled with her phone, Nicky took another bite of his cheeseburger and couldn't fight the way his eyes dropped back down to his hand. She branded him, claimed him as her property, and for some reason he didn't want to question, Nicky was surprisingly fine with it.

"So is your dad pissed about that fight with Shane Oman?" Kelly asked.

Nicky reached for his glass of water and took a sip. "The guy threw a milkshake at me. He deserved it."

"Yeah, but it was a milkshake meant for me."

"Which goes to show that he deserved it even more," Nicky argues. "What kind of self-respecting guy would do that to a girl?"

"One trying to impress Lauren Tanner," Kelly sneered. "Pathetic."

"It's even more proof that the guy needs a psych eval," Nicky said. "I told my dad I was defending you and he actually looked proud of me. My hearing in front of the school board is in two days. Dad is thinking about just pulling me out of the school so we don't have to deal with any of that crap. When did you say you're meeting with that specialist?"

"Don't know," Kelly responded. "Could be a week or even a month."

"So what do you think about going to school in Denver?"

Right then, Kelly looked up at him like Nicky said the right words for once. Day after day he listened to her complain about how Boulder was no Denver and every day he wanted to tell her to just go back, but he couldn't. Nicky knew that he was the anchor keeping her here, that she needed him. It took him long enough to realize that he needed her just as much.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Dad and I figured that it's probably time to relocate so we're selling the house. Living in Denver would mean less of a commute to work for him and I could really use the change of scenery," Nicky explained. "He also thinks that public school isn't challenging me enough so he's been talking to this private school in Denver. I have to wear a blazer and old man shoes."

"Aw, precious."

"And they've got an opening for you too. Apparently, my dad is donated a new performing arts building to the school to get me in after hearing about my 'reputation', but they'd be delighted to have Kelly Parker, once gymnastics National Champion going there," Nicky said. "Can't wait to see you in your pleated skirt and knee-high socks."

"You know I'll look hot," Kelly said jokingly. "Oh My God, Nick, are you serious?"

"Very." With his marked hand, Nicky took hers and smiled. "Now we can put all this Boulder crap and Lauren Tanner torture behind us. You and me, Parks. That's how it's always been and how it should always be. We don't have to look back ever."

"Promise?"

Nicky was taken aback by her request. Kelly was the very one who preached against promises. She said that people never kept them so they shouldn't bother making them. Now here she was, desperately hanging on his every word. Some moments Nicky felt like he was the only thing keeping her from completely giving up on the world, but others, much like this one, where he can clearly see how much power they put in the other, he felt like if anyone could ever really destroy her, it'd be him.

"Kelly Parker, you're my best friend and nothing, no one could ruin that," he told her. "I promise."

* * *

…

**Author's note: **Correct me if I'm wrong, but no new episodes of MIOBI till March? MARCH? As in spring? Tell me Josie Loren was just playing with us. Pretty please.

Anyways, hope this helped to flesh out our Denim World even more. Please review and tell us what you thought. Much love, friends. January 2nd isn't _that_ far away.


End file.
